


30 de mayo

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Lo mejor de un día de cumpleaños son las sorpresas que te esperan. [Viñeta] [SagaxKanon]





	30 de mayo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**30 de mayo.**

 

–No pienso probarla. –Kanon se cruzó de brazos, se dejó caer en el sofá y frunció los labios. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario con desdén y evitó mirar a su hermano, que se inclinaba para acercarle a la boca un tenedor en el que un tambaleante pedazo de bizcocho recubierto de chocolate desafiaba las leyes de la física y amenazaba con caer sobre sus pantalones.

–¿Por qué no? Está buenísimo. Mira el chocolate... –Saga intentó animar a Kanon a que probase un trozo de la tarta que reservó para él, y que con tanto cariño habían preparado los compañeros más pequeños, bajo la supervisión de Aioros y del Patriarca.

La tarde anterior, Shion había avisado a los Caballeros de Oro de que al día siguiente sería treinta de mayo, el día del cumpleaños de Saga de Géminis. De manera excepcional, había otorgado permiso a todos para saltarse el entrenamiento de la tarde y poder dedicarse a preparar la sorpresa culinaria para Saga.

Para el guardián de la Tercera Casa había sido una auténtica sorpresa recibir un presente como aquel al terminar el entrenamiento de la mañana del día treinta. La tarta no tenía el aspecto más apetecible del mundo, pero Saga tenía en cuenta dos cosas: había sido preparada por niños y Aioros no tenía pinta de llegar a ser ni la sombra del chef más mediocre de la península griega. Aún así, el pastel tenía un sabor y una textura deliciosos.

–Porque no es para mí. –Replicó Kanon, devolviendo a su hermano a la realidad–. Es tu tarta, Saga. La hicieron para ti.

–No digas tonterías. Prueba un poco... –Saga insistió, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Kanon y aproximando el pedazo de bizcocho a su boca hasta el punto de rozar y embadurnar levemente sus labios.

–¡Déjame en paz, imbécil! –Kanon agitó la mano y Saga tuvo los reflejos suficientes para apartarse a tiempo y evitar que el trozo de tarta cayese sobre el espacio de sofá que asomaba entre ellos.

–Joder Kanon, eres incorregible. –Endureció su expresión y clavó sus ojos en los de su gemelo–. ¿De verdad no te apetece probar este bizcocho de chocolate?

Kanon miró de reojo al tenedor que regresaba hacia él. Saga podía llegar a ser muy perseverante cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

–No.

–Hmm... Pues me la comeré yo. –La advertencia de Saga llegó seguida del cumplimiento de la amenaza. La porción de dulce desapareció en el interior de su boca y fue tragada de inmediato–. Tú te lo pierdes, por idiota.

Cuando la lengua de Saga asomó para relamer parte de los restos de chocolate que habían quedado adheridos a la comisura de sus labios, Kanon esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, agarró la quijada de su gemelo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Con todo el desparpajo y brío que lo caracterizaba, se abrió paso con su propia lengua entre los labios de su hermano y profundizó un beso inesperado que pilló desprevenido a su igual. Saga reconocía que la sorpresa que le provocó recibir el pastel que le entregaron sus compañeros no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que le esperaba en casa. Tener a Kanon encima repartiendo besos por sus labios, cuello y sus manos colándose por debajo de la camiseta era un regalo que no olvidaría jamás.

–No quería probar la parte del bizcocho, solo el chocolate.

–Si lo llego a saber... –Saga sonrió con picardía, apretó las nalgas de Kanon y alzó la pelvis con descaro–. Lo hubiera esparcido por otras zonas.

 


End file.
